Only With You
by Hampsterofdestruction
Summary: It was my first day of a new school when I met a beutiful young girl named Alex and her friends when I found out that they also work for WHOOP....Rated T for language only.
1. Chapter 1

Whassup y'all! The hampster man here ready to give you guys another awesome fanfic! Before I write this story, I want to give out a shout to the people reading my Inuyasha fic. You guys rule! Yes, even the ones who didn't review!

This is my first Totally Spies fic and I'm going to make it one to be remembered!

I don't own Totally Spies or I wouldn't have to write this.

_Only With You_

Chapter one: The New Kid

It was my first day at my new high school and I have to say, I have never been so nervous in my life. I looked at my schedule, confused as hell. I stopped a trio of girls on there way to class.

"Um, could you girls help me out?" I said feeling a blush make it's way to my cheeks. You see, I never have been able to talk to girls all that much. I just get to nervous and start to fumble my words.

"If your some obsessed guy trying to get me to go out with you, I'm going to pound you!" the blond said, turning around with her fists clenched.

"Down girl." The red head said, dragging her friend to class. "Alex, you help him. I gotta go take care of little-miss-attitude-problem."

"So what can I do for you?" the black haird girl turned and faced me smiling.

God she's pretty.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and asked where the classes were.

"I'll do it on one condition." She said, flashing and a really big smile and blush.

"A, a, and that would be?" I stuttered. See? Didn't I tell you I was bad with girls. Dear lord she's gorgeous! I can hardly stand it.

She giggled and said "All you have to do is join me and my friends for lunch and let me take you on a tour of the campus."

"That's two things," I told her smiling. Was she actually hitting on me? I couldn't believe it! No girl has ever done that with me! And why can't I stop smiling?

"I know," she said, her blush deepening. She's good. I can't believe it! Am I actually not nervous around a girl! It's a miracle!

"Um, what about your friend that almost took my head of?"

"Oh!" she said trying not to laugh. "That's just Clover. Her barks bigger than her bite. She just had a bad day." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Plus, it's that time of month"

"First, ewe! Thanks for telling me that. Second Alex, it is Alex, right?" I said. She nodded her answer. "Second, my name is Tim, and I'd love to."

Her blush deepened even further. I swear she looks like a tomato right now. It's actually rather cute.

" Good," she said. "Now lets look at your schedule. I don't believe it! All your classes are the same as mine except for fifth! I bet it must be nice to have a somewhat familiar face in there."

"Not to mention a pretty one," I added, blushing again. She looked down and smiled. God, what is it about her?

"Gee, thanks." She managed to say at last. "I appreciate that. No one ever says stuff like that to me. It was really nice of you." She looked up now. She was so beautiful with her deep blush and cute freckles. I can hardly stand it.

"Huh, no one ever says the truth to you?" I asked, flashing a teasing smile.

"Oh go on! No really go on." She said. I don't know how it happened, but we were leaning against the lockers now. That's when the tardy bell rang.

"Oh my God! We are so late!" she yelled. She grabbed my hand ran to our first class. I looked at our hands and smiled. I think I'm gonna like it here, I thought.

As the lunch bell rang, every one woke up and left the class.

"You see why fourth period's the best to take music history?" Alex said as we walked to the table they usually sat at. By they I mean Sam and Clover. " Listening to Mr. Q's lectures really gives you an appetite and actually makes you _want_ to eat the cafeteria food."

We both laughed and got our food and then sat at the table. I shyly sat down, after all, I am still the new guy. That's when Clover and Sam sat down.

"Hi Alex," Sam said.

"Hi Sammy."

"Oh, it's you," Clover said when she spotted me. "Why are you sitting here?"

"He's my guest," Alex said defending me. Man she's awesome! "I'm being nice and showing him around. Which is more than I can say about you Clover."

"Oh yeah! About that," Clover looked back at me. " I just wanted to say sorry for yelling at you earlier. It's just I have had a Godawful day."

"It's okay," I said smiling and blushing. "We all have day's like that. Trust me."

She returned my smile then looked back at Alex. "Good job Alex, he's a keeper. And cute too." She said the last part eyeing me.

Alex and I looked at each other and quickly looked back at our food. Clover couldn't help but smile.

"This food is blue," I said still embarrassed. "Food should not be blue."

Right as I finished saying that, the trash can next to us opened on it's on and sucked us in. The girls landed on the sofa while since the computer was only used to the three of them, it dumped me on my face in front of them.

"Ow! Damn it!" I yelled. When I sat up, I saw all three girls staring at me.

"What are you doing here?" Sam yelled as she pointed to me.

"Spies, I would like to introduce you to your new team mate and my nephew, Timothy Partain." Jerry said.

How'd you like it? Please read and review. As for me. Bed time.


	2. A Day To Remember

Hey guy's! It's me, hampsterofdestruction. No I'm not dead, my old computer just got a virus is all. I'm kinda tired and just got back from tech school, so I'm just gonna say thanks to some people and get on with the story.

PrettyPinkSugar: Um, okay. Do you have a split personality or are you just two people using one account? That's what me and my girlfriend do. Here's your update!

Mars Cutie: Yes. Beddy Bye. Tim need sleep long(my name's Tim incase you didn't reed my profile.). Wait! You...were...teasing...me? Sniff, sniff, fine. Your punishment, chapter 2!

ladie-babyblue: That's all! "Sounds interesting." Come on! Humor me here! What do you think of it?

x Cuddles x: Hee, baby butt wipey. Though now that I think about it, WHOOP does sound like that.

Glorygirl4ever: Glad you liked it!

Matt49324: Well Mat, I did read your stories and I have a prediction. Your favorite sport, don't tell me now, motocross. See, I'm psychic like that! That or just plain psyco! I did read your stories and I didn't get to review because my girlfriend was nagging me to get on the computer. The funny thing is, she's watching me write this: ) Eye for Alex? No, no, no myfriend, it's just a cartoon. I just like the way Alex's personality almost exactly matches that of my girl friend. No I don't know how many chapters there will be. I did like your stories though. Let me know if you'd like to do a joint fic.

_Only with you_

_Chapter two: A Day To Remember_

Alex groggely woke up and walked to the kitchen. She was taken aback by what she saw there. There was a guy in the kitchen listening to his CD player. Suddenly she remembered who he was. Jerry's nephew, their new teammate! She really did find herself attracted to him.

He has shoulder length hair that was obviously a die job. No one's hair could be that black of hair and have it be natural. He had the hair pulled back in a ponytail with two sets of bang's in the front that go down to about his chin on each side. The bangs were pulled to the side and were died an awsome shade of red. He stood about 5'11". He had green eye's that she could just loose herself in, and a nice, clean shaven face. He wasen't skinny, yet he wasn't fat either. He is right in between. However,you could tell that he was strong by the way you could see the outline of every muscle in his body. He was prancing around the kitchen in a pair of boxers and a white tank top, making breaksfast. Alex just became so engrossed watching him that she just sat down on the floor and watched him dance a while. She loved the way his bangs would bounce in front of his face when he bobbed his head to the beat of the music.

Tim looked at her with a start. He just noticed that she was watching him dance around in his underwear. That's not what embaraced him. The fact that she liked it alot embaraced him. Suddenly, she noticed that he was looking a her and squeled, putting her face in her hands to hide her blush. She recovered and looked at Tim.

"So, um, what are you fixing there?" she asked.

"Eggs and bacon," he said with a blush creeoing across his face. Alex thought he was so cute that she blushed to. "Would you like me to make you some too?"

"If it's not to much trouble." she replied.

"What about Sam and Clover?"

"They stayed at a friends house last night."

Tim's POV

Did i just hear her right? This whole house to the two of us? Hmmm, the possibilities. AH! Head out of the gutter, head out of the gutter!

"When are they getting back?" I asked to keep the conversation going. I don't know why but there's just something about her that I can't get off my mind.

"Sometime tomarrow." was all she said. Sudden;y she looked kinda scared. "Hey Raggin' Cagon! Your food's on fire!"

"Hunh." I turned to look at the bacon and saw that it was indeed on fire. "AAAAAHHHH! My breaksfast!" I quickly put out the fire and held up one really crispy peice of bacon to Alex. "Bacon?"

She giggled, "No thank's. Hey! How about you come with me to Denny's and you and I can celebrate your first successful night of spying?"

It was a good start last night, we caught two robbers, some crazy lady wanting to turn all the world into cat's, and a doctor trying to give everyone shot's that they didn't need. It was a pretty good start. "Sure," I really wasn't feeling like cooking after I almost burned the house down.

"Great! Let's go!" she said running upstairs to get ready.

That's all for chapter two! Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I'll update this weekend with a longer chapter. Love Ya'll who reviewed, all others can burn in hell!


	3. The breaksfast of dreams

Hey ya'll, me again! I'm here with chapter three of the story. Sorry if the last chapter was so short, I was using windows notepad and it doesn't have spell check so sorry if I made a lot of mistakes on it. : ( Anyways, lets get to this weeks thanks;

Mat49324: Well man, glad you like the story. Your patient wait is over my friend! Chapter 3 is here!

Prettypinksugar: Right. Yeah. Are you possitive you don't have a split personality? Just teasing:P Don't be ashamed if you do, I have one named Bob that chases joggers while making sounds that resemble a gopher on crack.

Ladie-babyblu: I hope I copied that name right. If I didn't, let me know and I'll fix it ASAP. You like my screen name? Yay, I feel warm and fuzzy inside. That or it was the nachos that i ate a little bit ago.

Martin Seamus Mcfly: Interesting screen name. I have a message for Marty from Tim(**MY** oc). "You wanna take this outside. Let's go you little..." Yeah. I think you get the picture. He started to get violent when I had to knock him out by grabbing my girlfriends brother Daniel and bashing him in the head with Daniel. Your profile said your 19. I don't care, I'm 18. By the way, my real name is Tim.

Glorysgirl4ever: Good to hear it!

X Cuddles X: (Rubs head) What was that for? Do you just like hitting people on the head? And what's with the banana peel? Fine! You know what? I fart in your general direction! Ahem, sorry. I just watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail. So...yeah. No more rulers, okay.

Enough of that, on with the story!

_Only with you_

Chapter 3: The breksfast of dreams.

I quickly ran to my suitcase to get my clothes, after all, I'm not officialy moved into a room yet. There's only three bedrooms, so I wander who I will be staying with. I realy hope that it's Alex. After rummaging through my suitcase, I finaly picked out a pair of tan kaki pants, a plain white t-shirt, and a red plad button-up shirt.(That's what I usualy wear n ral life so why not?)

"Don't come in my room Tim. I'm getting dressed," I heard Alex yell down the stairs.

"Don't worry! I will!" I said, jokingly of course. I'm not some perv ya know.

"What!" she yelled. I don't hink she knew that I was joking.

"I'm only joking," I reassured her. Truth be told though, I really would like to see her. I told ya, I'm not a pervert, but I am a guy. No matter how any guy tries to hide it, not all their intentions are pure ya know. "When you're ready, come down and we'll take my car to Denny's"

I walked into the guest bathroom and started to get dressed. Right when I had all my clothes off, I heard Alex outside calling for me.

"Tim? You here or are you out side?"

Before I had a chance to respond, she opened the door to the bathroom and looked in. She saw me and I saw her. The difference is, I was naked and she wasn't. Her face turned the most adorable shade of red, not that mine wasn't either mind you. She squeled and ran out of the room. I sweat-dropped and said,

"She, she saw me naked!"

I recovered and quikly got dressed. I walked up to the door and stoped to look at it before I opened it. When I walked out, I saw Alex sitting on the sofa with her knees drawn up to her chin while still blushing.

"You ready to go?" I asked with a small blush on my face. After all, she just saw me naked. She saw me and her flush deepend. God she was so cute.

"Uh, y-y-yeah. Um let's go." She said. When she walked by me, I could smell the perfume she was wearing and her shampoo. They were my two favorite scents that drive me wild: Strawberry and Vanilla. She turned back and looked at me with the blush still on her face. "You know, I did like what I saw."

Well that did it. That comment along with the scent's of her perfume pushed me over the edge. I grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss. She was tense at first so I thought I made a mistake, that is until she relaxed and started kissing me back. We finally broke the kiss and just looked at each other.

"I liked that too," she said smiling.

"Me too. You ready?"

"Uh, yeah. So what kind of car do you own?" sh asked

"2005 Dodge Viper." I said with a grin. I wish that I had a camera to take a picture of the look she gave me. I escorted her to the car that Uncle Jerry bought me for my 17th birthday. The whole time she was busy looking at my car, while I was concentrating on the fact that we were still holding hands.

We got in the car and started driving to the restaurant. It was a pretty quite drive for obvious reasons. I noticed that she kept looking at me and smiling. If it wasn't for the fact that I was driving, I would have pulled her into another beautiful kiss.

We pulled into the parking lot and found a spot.

"So, I'm paying," I said.

"No way! After me seeing you naked and you letting me ride in your awsome car and that kiss that still has my heart pounding, paying is the least I can do."

"All right," I said with a smile. No, she's not cute. She's beautiful.

We walked into the restaurant where we saw two of the last people on earth we expected to see.

Ha ha! Cliffhanger of doom! Please read and review.


End file.
